life stinks
by angielic
Summary: what happens when Bella finds out that she has sisters one younger sister and a sister the same age as her? What if her sisters were also vampire and knew all of the cullen's for long time?What if Edward was the father of one of Bellas sisters daughter? W
1. New comers

disclaimer :sadly i don't own Twilight 'sigh'

Bella prov:

"Bella hurry up we cant keep them waiting" Charlie yelled at me from down stairs. Ever since he got a phone call yesterday he has been acting wierd talking about some girls. I grabed my bag and went down stairs to see a very impatient Charlie waiting for me "about time you finished making yourself look pretty."So we left the house and got into the cruiser and headed to the airport.The whole car ride all i could think about was how i going to marry Edward which charlie took pretty well other than trying to kill Edward. When we got to the airport Charlie ran out the car what is up with this man today. Then i relized that he was huging three girls i had no cule who they were so i asked."Dad um not to be rude but who are these girls and why do two of them look a little like you?"." Oh Bella did i ever tell you that you had sisters and this little angel here is your niece". The next thing i no everything went black but i never hit the floor."Bella can you hear me my name is Angie i'm one of your sisters" so it wasnt a dream but she had a voice of an angel."ugh what happened?" i asked a little dizzy"you fianted said another voice and my name is Paola."So are you really my sisters?" i asked.I heard some giggles and then someone answered and said "yea dey your sisterz im your niece casandra and i am dis many years old?"she said holding up three fingers aww she is so cute. Once i was able to get up we headed home me and my sisters talked for the whole ride home.When we got out of the car we put their things in the house and i invieted them to come and meet my other family the Cullens. Casandra was playing on her mother Angie's lap asking many questions for a three year old she was peally smart. When we arrived Every one was outside edward opened my door and gave me a kiss.Then i heard someone go "eww aunty kissing some boy" and then my sisters busted out luaghing but it sounded like chimes."o everyone these are my sisters Paola and Angie and angie's daughter Casandra" then what shocked me was when Angie siad "edward".Everyone froze and looked at my sisters.

i know that its short but i just started so please feel free and tell me what you think.If you no one likes it ill take it down.Please Review its my frist fanfic.

lov Angel


	2. what

What

Bella prov:

Did Angie just say Edwards name did they know each. "um do you guys know each other?" I asked but no one answered me they were all still just looking at each other. Bella

waited for some one to speak but no one spoke. Then I jumped and everyone all turned when we heard a little voice say "mommy I'm hungry" Angie looked down at her very

hungry three year old "we'll leave right now honey" Angie said as she picked up casandra and started to walk away but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when Alice said her name. "Will someone please tell me what is going on here how do you guys know each other" I yelled may be that way some one would listen to me. Angie fell to her knees and started to cry Paola ran to her side trying to comfort her. What on earth is going on today first I find out that I have sister and niece and then I don't know any more. "Bella can we please go I cant stand to be here another minute" Angie cried. At this all I wanted was an answer. "Edward please tell me what is going on and how my sister knows you" I begged the love of my life.

"Bella my family and I have known your sisters for years but nothing for you to worry about believe me" Edward said to me at this I felt calm.

Edward prov:

I haven't seen my bella all day and Its driving me crazy. But today she and Charlie were going to the airport to pick up some people.

My whole family was out side so I thought I'd join them. Then I heard my bella's truck I'm still trying to let her by me a new car. When the car stopped I was at her door and gave her kiss and then I heard a little girl say "eww aunty is kissing a boy" then I heard some other girls laugh at this. When they got out bella introduced us and what shocked me was when the one named Angie said my name. Could it be her no I Haven't seen Angie in three years or her sister. My whole family looked at the girls before us when bella asked "um do you guys know each other" but no one said a word we all just looked at each other. We were brought out of our trance by little voice that said "mommy I'm hungry"

The one named Angie looked at the very hungry little girl and said " we'll leave right now honey". She had the voice of an angel stop I cant think like that I love bella all I think about is bella. This was my Angie my first true love but it can never be again but who is that little girl that calls her mommy. It cant be my child I only slept with her once and vampires cant have kids as much as I wish we could we can't. She was going to leave when alice called after she stopped dead in tracks. she fell to her knees and sobbed while her older sister held her. Bella was beyond confused I didn't need jaspers powers to know that so I tried to explain it the best I could and at that relaxed. Esme ran towards angie and asked if she wanted to feed the little girl named casandra here and pleaded her with her and angie agreed good because I needed to talk to her if she would allow me to. We headed inside the hosue to feed the little angel in the arms of my former love.

I know its not long but I tried so I hope you like it. Please review and im up to any ideas.I'll update more tomarow

Love angel


	3. The talk

The talk

Angies prov:

We entered the house but as I entered I could feel the intense stair of my former lover Edward Cullen on me. Why did I have to see him again after three years of pain and feeling unloved and worst of all he is engaged with my older sister Bella. "mommy who are these people they are so prettyful like you and why is that boy who kissed aunty looking at you" said my little angel with a face.

Alice my best friend in the entire world came up to me and gave the biggest hug I think that I heard something pop which really cant happen considering that me and paola are vampires. Oh how I missed this family so. "Angie can I hold her?" asked alice looking at casandra all did was nod as she took my little angel out of my arms.

"Angie we need to talk" I heard Edward say why cant he just leave me alone I was going to say no but he grabbed my arm and yanked me upstairs. This must be on drugs or something who does he think he is he cant touch me anymore he left and he left me pregnant and I plan on telling him that casandra is his daughter but I don't want to ruin my sister's life. "what do you want Edward why cant you just leave me alone it shouldn't be hard you've did three years ago do you remember right after you and I made love" that shut him up.

"Angie what are you doing here its been three years and who is that little girl?" he asked well I'm going to tell him.

"do you really want to know Edward well I'm going to tell you , well to answer your first question I'm here to see my father and to meet my older sister and as for your second question that little girl is our daughter as in mine and yours"

I could have sworn everything happened In slow motion. I told Edward and then I heard cup break we turned around to see bella.

I'm sorry it short but I just had to write it down before I forgot. Please review

Love angel


	4. its not what you think

Its not what you think

Angie's prov:

What have I done why did it have to happen like this. Bella ran out the room Edward chasing after her asking her more like begging her to let him explain what she just heard. Im a monster for hurting the nicest person I have met in a long time my own sister maybe I shouldn't have come.

Edwards Prov:

Did Angie just say that Casandra is my daughter it cant be possible it just cant. What ever I need to catch up with bella. " Bella listen I dated your sister for a year but that was three years ago I loved her then but I don't feel anything but friendship for her and as for the whole daughter thing………" I was cut off by bella

"Edward don't touch me how can I trust you when I just found out that most of everything you told me was a lie I just need time and what about casandra are you going to tell me that she is not yours she looks just like you Edward you cant say that she is not yours you just cant and as for my sister I cant say anything about her because she didn't do anything wrong all she did was fall in love and she didn't know about me or anything."

And then just walked away.


	5. Angie needs to leave part one

Angie needs to leave

Edwards Pov

She just walked away and I did nothing to stop her. I just lost the love of my existence. Why did

Angie have to show up and mess everything up? Then she says that the little girl is mine that

can't happen, it's impossible. "Alice, get out here I need to talk to you now." I yelled. The little

pixie came out holding the child that should have never existed. "What is it Edward can't you see

I'm trying to spend time with my niece." Alice told me impatiently. "Alice is that little girl really

mines?" I asked. "Yes Edward she is but you shouldn't worry the wedding is still on and as for

Angie she isn't here to mess up your perfect life, she doesn't expect you to help take care of your

daughter she has been a single mother for three years and she still can, and right now Angie is

planning on leaving." I started dumbly at Alice as she stocked off. Angie did come here to ruin

my life and that little girl is not mine no matter what Alice says. Angie can leave for all I care

she is hurting my Bella and supposedly they are sisters why did she have to show up exactly

when I'm about to marry the love of my existence. "Bella please forgive me." I whispered in the

wind.

Bella Pov

I was on my way to get Edward when I heard him talking to Angie I think her name is. When I heard Edward ask her " Is that little girl mine?" and then Angie answered with sincerity clear in her voice "Yes she is."


	6. AN

Hey everyone sorry it has been forever since I have updated but I've had a major writers block and I was sick and will be starting again please leave me ant suggestions for the story I have I few things written but it is still in the process. Thank you and I love you all I'll probably update by Thursday the latest…

~*Angel*~


End file.
